


Twenty Four Years Later

by LordCroussette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Characters read the Epilogue, Deathly Hallows, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCroussette/pseuds/LordCroussette
Summary: One day, while Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Ginny in the Hospital Wing after the terrifying confrontation with the Heir of Slytherin and his Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and his friends are given a gift from the future. In which Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione read the Deathly Hallows Epilogue and learn more about their future lives in the process.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Twenty Four Years Later

Harry walked down the stairs from his dorm to the common room. It had been two days since Harry had saved Ginny Weasley's life and killed the thousand-years-old Basilisk that was hibernating under the school. Had anyone seen Harry for the first time, they would have been shocked to see how sick and tired he looked. Harry hadn't been able to sleep much since his visit to the Chamber as he would get nightmares almost as soon as he would fall asleep.

Harry's nightmares alternated between seeing himself die in the Chamber of Secrets and failing to protect Ginny and seeing himself fail to stop Voldemort from taking the Philosopher's Stone, resulting in the Dark Lord coming back.

The fact was that Harry was starting to have serious doubts on whether or not he would survive his Hogwarts years. So far, Harry had been in half-a-dozen near deaths situation in the last two years. Harry still had five more years of schooling. What would be next?

Harry also feared for the lives of his best friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione had been alongside him since the beginning and Harry's greatest fear was that they would die because they were close to him. He remembered how terrified he had been when Gilderoy Lockhart had been holding them at wand point, announcing that he would erase all of their memories. Harry had felt horrible when he remembered that scene has it had been his idea to bring Lockhart with them, even when they knew that he was a fraud, coward and expert in memory charms.

Harry also hadn't forgotten what the shade of Tom Riddle had told him in the Chamber: _"_ _From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked."_

In the heat of the moment, Harry hadn't really thought about what Riddle had said but, that night, as he revisited the confrontation in his mind, he remembered what Riddle had said and it suddenly hit him in the guts. _Hermione had been petrified because of him!_

The next day, after a long, sleepless night, Harry had come to her and begged for her forgiveness. Hermione had actually become angry when Harry had apologised, not because Riddle had targeted her as a result of her friendship with him but because Harry actually believed that it was his fault.

_"Listen to me, Harry James Potter!" had said Hermione angrily. "This is not your fault! This is Tom Riddle's fault! I would have been in danger either way because I'm a muggleborn! You are not to blame!"_

But it was no use. While Harry had apologised for trying to apologise, – which made Hermione roll her eyes – he was still living with the belief that he was guilty of endangering his friends' lives. Add to that the frequent nightmares which didn't allow him to sleep for more than an hour at a time and it was no wonder that Harry looked terrible.

Walking down the stairs, Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. Both were chatting amiably, making Harry smile. Harry hadn't missed the growing affection between his friends. It had become quite obvious for the boy when Harry had witnessed Ron's reaction to the news about Hermione being petrified. He also remembered when Ron had willingly walked into a nest of Acromantulas in the hope of finding Slytherin's monster to help Hermione. Harry had also seen how Hermione and Ron had slowly become closer, although he had doubts that his two friends had even realised they had been doing so.

It reminded Harry of his own feelings toward Ginny. The first time he had seen her at King's Cross before his First-Year, Harry had thought that Ginny was cute and she had seemed like a fun person to be with. Harry had hoped to meet her properly when Ginny started Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Harry had been horribly disappointed when he arrived at the Burrow and found out that Ginny seemed to have a crush on _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. Harry hated that title as, for him, it reminded him of his parents' murders. To find out that the girl he wanted to befriend had a crush on the mythical Boy-Who-Lied was a kick in the guts for Harry.

That was another thing he blamed himself for. Harry had been really uncomfortable with Ginny's crush on him – well, not him but the version of himself everyone else believed him to be – and as a result, hadn't really looked out for Ginny and it had taken him way too long to realise that something was wrong with the youngest Weasley – by which point it was too late. Harry hadn't tried to apologise for that however. He was still raw of Hermione's scolding and he just knew that things would be uncomfortable and awkward between them if he tried. It didn't mean however that Harry wouldn't try to show his support to the red-head.

Which brought him back to the present. It was early morning and there were only a few days left before the students took the Hogwarts Express back home. Ginny was set to be discharged of the Hospital Wing that morning and Harry wanted to be there for her.

"Hey, Harry!" said Ron happily, finally noticing him standing there. Harry could understand why Ron seemed happy. Hermione was unpetrified, Slytherin's monster was dead – so was the Heir of Slytherin – and his sister Ginny was safe.

"Harry! Good morning!" greeted Hermione. Her tone wasn't as jovial as Ron's however as she glanced at his eyes which, Harry knew, showed his exhaustion. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"I'm fine." answered Harry automatically. Changing the topic before Hermione could add anything else, he said "Do you guys want to go to the Hospital Wing?" When his two friends looked at him as if he had grown two heads, he added "Ginny should be discharged this morning."

"Oh, sure. I don't mind." said Hermione sheepishly. Apparently, she had forgotten that fact in the shock of hearing Harry – of all people – suggest they go to the Hospital Wing.

"Why do you want to visit Ginny?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "She's been in the Hospital Wing for a few days and we were only allowed to visit her once. She must feel horrible alone with nothing but her thoughts to distract her."

"When do you want to visit?" asked Hermione.

"What about now?"

"Fine." said Ron. "Let's go then."

The walk to the Hospital Wing was quiet. Harry kept worrying about Ginny and her mental state, Ron was wondering why his best mate was interested in seeing his sister before she left the Wing and Hermione was suspecting that Harry had feelings toward the youngest Weasley. This was a thought that made her smile. In Hermione's opinion, Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived to the Hospital Wing a few minutes later. Without waiting, Harry pushed the doors of the Wing open. From the other side of the room, the trio found Ginny resting in one of the beds. Ginny was apparently sleeping but it was far from a peaceful rest. From the entrance of the Wing, Harry could see Ginny moving and trembling. Harry instantly understood what was going on. He should know after all, it happened so often to him these last few days.

In a burst, Harry ran toward Ginny, leaving two incredulous friends behind. Once he arrived at her bedside, he quickly took her hand and started shaking her shoulder, wishing for her to awaken from her nightmare. Not noticing Madam Pomfrey exiting her office, Harry said "Ginny!"

"Mr. Potter?" "Harry!" said Madam Pomfrey and his friends but Harry didn't hear them.

"Ginny! Please...!" he pleaded. "Please wake-up!"

Ginny's brown eyes snapped open. She looked confused for a moment until her eyes met Harry's. Suddenly, she started crying. Instinctively, Harry took the small girl in his arms and started whispering comforting words in her ears.

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey, Ron and Hermione could only look at the scene with shock. Madam Pomfrey had left her office when a spell placed on the doors of the Hospital Wing notified her that three students had entered. She, however, hadn't expected to find Harry Potter trying to wake-up Ginny Weasley.

Ron and Hermione hadn't expected to see Harry throw himself at Ginny in the hope of waking her up and calming her. They were flabbergasted at their friends' attitude. While Ron would have done the same had he realised what was going on first, they were shocked that Harry – who hadn't really been close to Ginny beyond the Younger Sister-Of-My-Best-Friend thing – react faster than they themselves had. Not only that but Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to have freaked out when he realised that Ginny was having a nightmare, as if it had been painful for him to notice it.

Shaking her head back into action, Madam Pomfrey went to her potions stores and took one vial with a pale, purple liquid in it before walking back to Ginny's bed. "Drink this, Miss Weasley." she ordered on her usual tone.

"What is that?" asked Harry as Ginny gulped the potion.

"This, Mr. Potter, is a mild calming drought. They are brewed specifically by Professor Snape for people who get nightmares. You would be surprised how common those are here, at Hogwarts." said the Healer.

Indeed, it seemed as the potion had some effect as Harry felt Ginny gradually relax in her arms. After a few minutes, she wasn't crying anymore. After allowing them to stay, Madam Pomfrey returned to her office.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, gently wiping Ginny's cheeks with his thumb.

"Yes." blushed Ginny. "Thank you."

"No problem." smiled Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Ginny's wonderful brown eyes. Ginny wasn't feeling better from the other end. She fell herself fall for those beautiful green eyes and she started breathing louder and louder. Unconsciously, Ginny licked her lips. Both Harry and Ginny's rational thoughts had left them as if it was the case, neither would have started to slowly approach the other...

"Okay, what is going on?" interrupted Ron. Harry and Ginny jumped in surprise. They had completely forgot that Ron and Hermione were there. Realising what they were about to do, Harry and Ginny backed away, blushing furiously.

Harry's eyes glanced toward his friends. Unsurprisingly, Ron looked confused, as if he hadn't understood what he had just interrupted. Hermione's reaction however was different. Hermione was alternating between beaming at them and glaring at Ron. It was obvious that Hermione knew exactly what had just happened and that she found the whole situation hilarious.

"Seriously, what is going on?" asked Ron. Hermione couldn't keep it for herself any longer and she burst out laughing. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before they turned away, their faces redder than Ginny's own hair.

"Nobody is going to answer me?" he asked. "Fine."

As Ron sat down on one of the nearby chairs, a golden light suddenly flashed over Ginny's bed. A stuffed envelope fell in Ginny's lap.

"What's this?" asked Ron.

Ginny took the envelope in her hands and looked at it. In the front of the envelope was written something.

**Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland**

**1993**

"What the..." started Harry but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Language, Harry." she said.

"Why did a muggle envelope appear in front of us? Why is it addressed to us and why does it have the year on it? Since when are letters addressed with the year?"

"I don't know, Harry." said Hermione.

"Only one way to find out." muttered Ginny. Ginny tore the envelope open and three things fell out. The first was a sheet of paper where a letter was written, the second was a small and very thin book with the title of **"Twenty-Four Years Later"** and the last was another, smaller envelope with **"DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU READ THE LETTER THEN THE BOOK."** on it.

"Okay..." said Ron. "I guess we should read the letter first."

"I'll do it." said Harry, taking the sheet of paper. He cleared his throat.

**"Dear Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione,**

**You are probably wondering what the envelope is or what the book is about. Simply, it is a way of giving you all hope of a better future. From what I learned during my teenage years; both Harry and Ginny are currently blaming themselves for what happened this year. Ginny for opening the Chamber of Secrets and unleashing the Basilisk and Harry because he blames himself for Hermione's petrification, Ron's near** **obliviation** **by Lockhart and, finally, for not noticing anything wrong with Ginny until it was too late."**

Hermione interrupted Harry. "I already told both of you: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" she yelled.

"Yeah, mate. How could you be to blame for this?" asked Ron incredulously. "And Ginny, you were being possessed yet you managed to resist for nearly a year! I'm sure that anyone else in your year wouldn't have lasted half as long!"

Both Harry and Ginny started mumbling incomprehensible excuses but Hermione wouldn't hear it. "No!" she said. " _It. Is. Not._ _Your_ _. Fault_! Stop blaming yourselves of what happened!"

Harry sighed before he began reading the letter again.

 **"Now that Hermione yelled at you that you weren't to blame,"** he read. All three snickered as Hermione blushed. **"I can carry on. I know for a fact that neither Harry nor Ginny** **are** **in a great mental state as of right now so my cousin Rose and I decided to send you a bit of hope. The book we sent you are about an event that takes place in twenty-four years. Rose and I pained ourselves to watch and re-watch** **pensieve** **memories to write this short book. After that, we had to do complicated magical calculations to be able to send that back in time. Rose insisted that we review our calculations time and time again to be sure that we didn't mess it up, even if I kept telling her that it would be fine."**

"Why does that remind me of Harry and Hermione?" blurted Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they laughed. "It does, doesn't it?"

 **"So, if this works** **– which it should, Rose!** **– then you will be able to read about the future. Hopefully, it will give you some much needed hope for the coming years as your years at Hogwarts will progressively become darker and darker."**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other in shock. _'Darker years than when a Basilisk and the shade of Tom Riddle were roaming free!?'_ Harry cleared his throat and finished.

**"The second envelope contains a few objects from the future. They aren't anything important, just a few items to help you see how good the future become.**

**Signed,**

**_The Silver Asp_ ** **."**

Harry finished the letter and looked at the other three. "Well," said Hermione. "I guess we just have to read the book."

"I'll read it!" said Hermione, snatching it from Ginny's lap. Harry and Ron chuckled. "Typical Hermione." said Ron fondly.

Hermione tried to glare at Ron and Harry but the effect was lost at the sight of her twitching lips. Finally, she huffed and opened the book to the first page.

"What do you think is the event mentioned in the letter?" asked Ginny timidly.

"I don't know." answered Harry. "Only one way to find out."

Hermione started to read.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

"First of September?" asked Harry. "I guess that answer that."

"Why are we reading about the start of a school year?" asked Ron. "We will have graduated in twenty-four years."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, we will have graduated but we will be in age of having children attending Hogwarts."

Harry saw Hermione and Ginny beam while Ron palled. He wanted to laugh at Ron's face or even smile at the idea of seeing his children attending Hogwarts but Harry didn't want to make himself believe that he survived unless he had proof.

Hermione continued to read.

**The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

"Red-haired girl?" said Harry. "Is it one of your children?" asked Harry to Ron and Ginny.

The two Weasleys shrugged. "How are we supposed to know? It didn't happen yet, mate." said Ron.

"Oh, right." said Harry sheepishly, making Ginny laugh quietly.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Harry gasped. "I have children?" he said with awe. "I don't die, I survive!" he grinned, unaware that the other three had palled in shock at his statement.

"DON'T THINK THAT!" cried Hermione.

"Huh?" said Harry, stopping.

"Did you really think you would die!?" asked Ron angrily. Harry only looked down. He could already hear Hermione berate him for thinking that he wouldn't survive. Yet, to his surprise, it wasn't Hermione who answered but Ginny. She had left her bed and put her hands on Harry's cheeks and slowly lifted his head. Harry looked straight at Ginny. He was surprised to see that her cheeks were wet again.

"Do you really think you would die?" she asked softly.

"I nearly died half-a-dozen times since the beginning of my First Year. I figured that my luck would eventually run out..." he answered on the same tone.

"Listen to me carefully, Harry James Potter. You will not die, not if I have something so say about it. You will survive, you will marry and you will have that red-haired daughter the book is talking about, okay?" Harry nodded. "Please, promise me that you will do your best to survive any dangers you could encounter in the future. Promise me that you will never give up hope." she pleaded.

"I promise." said Harry with conviction. Ginny smiled and before she could stop herself, she kissed him.

Harry froze before he started kissing back. While the kiss was quite chaste, it felt like a fire had lit up in their chests. Ginny slowly lowered herself down and sat on Harry's lap.

Harry didn't know how long their kiss lasted. It could have lasted a few seconds just like it could have lasted a few days. Eventually, they were forced to stop when they heard Ron say very loudly: "Oi! Please, don't do that in front of me!"

Harry and Ginny stopped and they slowly backed away. The two of them – and Hermione– glared at Ron before they looked at each other's eyes. Ginny was smiling shyly while Harry was grinning like a goof.

Ron cleared his throat. "Can we continue reading?" he asked to Hermione. Hermione glared at him again before she continued.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

The four of them smiled at each other. Harry liked the idea of naming his future daughter after his mother.

"Hey." he whispered in Ginny's ear. "She's a red-head and she's excited to go to Hogwarts. Do you think..."

Ginny looked at Harry with wide eyes before she blushed.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"Sons." grinned Harry. "I have sons and a daughter."

"And one of them is named Albus, after..." started Hermione.

"...after the Headmaster." smiled Ginny. She hoped that Harry's theory was true.

**"I** **won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

"Of course not! You're a Potter! You will be a Gryffindor!" said Ron. Hermione, Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

**"James** **,**

"Dad." whispered Harry. Everyone smiled.

**give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"GINNY!?" shrieked Ron. "You knocked up my little sister!?"

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry and Ginny were completely ignoring him as they were looking at each other with large smiles. "James, Albus and Lily. Our children." whispered Harry before he kissed her.

"I love the sound of it." said Ginny when they resurfaced before she kissed him again.

"Oh Merlin, please stop!" moaned Ron.

"Ron!" chided Hermione. "Leave them be!"

"My best mate is kissing my sister!"

"And they marry, and they have children!" said Hermione. "Cut it out."

"Fine." huffed Ron.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in** **Slyth** **—"**

Harry and Ginny groaned. "Our son sounds like Fred and George."

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"NOOOO!" cried Ginny. "I turned into Mum!"

Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

**The five Potters approached the barrier."**

"The Five Potters. I like the sound of that." said Ginny to Harry. Harry grinned.

Ron approached Hermione and whispered to her "If they continue like that, I will need to ask Madam Pomfrey to give me a teeth healing potion."

Hermione giggled.

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

"Why do I have a feeling that James is going to be the death of us?" asked Harry. Ginny giggled.

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"Of course, we will!" said Harry and Ginny as one. They looked at each other before they laughed.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"Liar." snorted Ginny.

"Ginny?" asked Ron.

"What?"

"Please don't let Fred and George influence my nephew in the future." he moaned. Harry and Ginny laughed again.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"Of course, we would!" said Ginny.

"I don't think I would be able to spend one month without news of my children!" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before they started snickering. It was crazy how quickly Harry and Ginny had fallen in their role as father/mother.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"I'm just going to assume that Fred and George at to blame for that." said Harry.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Probably the both of you and your families." started Harry. Ginny then saw a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. " _Or_ , he's looking for the both of you and your _family_."

Ron and Hermione started spluttering in denial as Harry and Ginny laughed.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...**

Ron and Ginny snickered. "Yes, I imagine that hearing about Percy's job would become rather boring." said Ginny.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Well, well, well. Doesn't that sound familiar?" said Harry, grinning at Hermione. Hermione only blushed.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?**

"Ha!" exclaimed Ginny. "Harry was right! You do get married!"

Harry laughed at the sight of their shocked faces. "And you have a daughter named Rose too!"

"Oh, just admit it already!" grinned Ginny.

"Yeah, I saw how you two were getting closer to each other this year! If even myself could see the attraction developing, I think you can admit that it's a thing in the future!"

Hermione only huffed and continued to read, ignoring Harry and Ginny's snickering.

"Wait, that remind me." suddenly said Harry. Then, taking a deep breath, he yelled to Ron. "YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!?"

Ron backed away while Hermione's jaw dropped. A door smacked open close to them and, turning around, they saw that Madam Pomfrey had heard Harry's yell and exited her office to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going on?" asked the matron.

"Nothing." all four answered.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed but she eventually turned around and went back to her office. Once they were sure they wouldn't be overheard, Hermione asked "What was that all about?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, Ron yelled at me for making his sister pregnant. The least I could do is yell at him for making my sister pregnant."

"S-Sister?" she stuttered.

"Well yes." he shrugged. You are like my big sister and..." but he was stopped when Hermione nearly jumped on them and gave them one of her classic hugs.

"You're my little brother too!" she squeaked. Harry only grinned.

Eventually, Hermione let go of her little brother and sat back in her chair.

**She thought I'd have to** **Confund** **the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did** **Confund** **him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

"RONALD!" yelled Hermione, ignoring Harry and Ginny who had dissolved in laughter.

"Sorry... I guess?" tried Ron. "I mean, it won't happen until two decades later..."

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a** **Supersensory** **Charm for that."**

"Fair enough." snickered Harry.

"No!" said Hermione angrily. "That doesn't excuse it! He still cheated!"

"Hermione, relax." said Ginny. "No, it wasn't right that Future-Ron cheated on his driving test but he also as a point. I mean, losing your driving test because you forgot to do one small action that can easily be replaced with the flick of a wand?"

"Fine." huffed Hermione. Turning to Ron, she said. "If it happens in the future, do it legitimately."

"I will." nodded Ron.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,**

"Two children!" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Rose and Hugo." blushed Hermione. "I like it."

"It's not bad." muttered Ron, his ears red.

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"RON!" chided Hermione and Ginny. Harry wanted to laugh but one look at Ginny's face made him think otherwise.

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"Look what you did to my son!" said Ginny, glaring at Ron.

"Huh, Ginny?" whispered Harry. "You know that it doesn't happen until 2017, right?"

"I know." she whispered back. "It doesn't mean I can't have some fun with Ron for his future actions however."

Harry grinned.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

"Of course not." muttered Hermione.

**Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat.**

"EW!" said Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"I can't believe that Malfoy procreated!" said Ron.

"Who would marry Malfoy!?" whined Ginny.

"Probably Pansy Parkinson." said Harry, shuddering.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends' childish antics.

**His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin.**

The four of them snickered.

**The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

Ginny smiled happily. Her son looking like Harry.

Realising what Ginny was thinking about, Harry kissed her. "From the sound of it, Lily look as much like you as Albus look like me."

Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"Huh?" said Ron, Harry and Ginny in surprise.

"We're civil with Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"That's a surprise." said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "We aren't children anymore."

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

"Scorpius?" repeated Harry incredulously.

"We pureblood can come up with really fucked-up names."

"GINNY!" said Hermione. "Language!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sure, _Aunt Hermione_." she teased.

Harry laughed quietly when Hermione turned bright red.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie."**

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before shaking their heads fondly.

**"Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Rose sounded like a child both of them would be very proud of.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bed...

"THANK GOD/MERLIN!" cried Harry and Ginny.

"A child with Hermione's brains!"

"Thank Merlin she doesn't have her father's brains!"

"The world wouldn't have survived having two Rons in it!"

 _"Ow!" "Ow!"_ they cried at the same time. Hermione had withdrawn her wand and hexed both of them.

"Stop it!" she ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione." said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

Hermione groaned. "I think I'm starting to see where James got it from." she whispered to Ron.

Ron let out a stifled laugher. Harry was about to ask what it was about but one look from Hermione shut him up.

**"Ron, for** **heaven's** **sake** **,"** **said** **Hermione,** **half** **stern** **,** **half** **amused** **. "Don't** **try** **to** **turn** **them** **against** **each** **other** **before** **they've** **even** **started** **school** **!"**

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"You don't change, do you." said Harry to Hermione.

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Harry, Ginny and Ron laughed. It was then that Harry realised that Hermione didn't know Ron's parents and that she was left out on some of the jokes. Clearing his throat, he said to her "Mr. Weasley has a... fascination for Muggle Technology and the wider Muggle world."

"I see." she giggled.

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

The four of them glanced at each other.

"How is he expecting us to react?" asked Harry. The other three shrugged.

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing —"**

"Oh Merlin." moaned Ginny. "He is so much like Ron."

"Hey!"

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron —"**

All four laughed.

"Even your older-self agree with you!" said Harry.

**"— and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"Oh, he's made himself clear." snorted Ron.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with confusion.

"Why is he so often home with us?" asked Ginny. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't help but feel like the name 'Lupin' is familiar, however." said Harry, deep in thoughts.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al — Teddy could have my room!"**

"NO!" cried Harry and Ginny at the same time. They had seen enough of the interactions between James and Albus to know that it was a really bad idea.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"Way to put it, Harry." said Hermione fondly as Ron was laughing. By the look at Harry and Ginny's faces, both agreed with the older-Harry.

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

Ron and Ginny stiffled a gasp.

"Who's that?" asked Hermione.

"That's Mum's brother, our Uncle." said Ron sadly.

"You-Know-Who killed him and his twin brother Gideon a few months before he attacked Harry's family."

"Why would I have it, then?" asked Harry.

"There is a tradition in the Wizarding World where boys get watches when they turn seventeen. Mum must have given it to you because she saw you as her son." said Ginny. Harry smiled. He was happy that the Weasleys were – or would eventually – see him as one of their own.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"Huh?" said Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He must be a professor." she said as if speaking with a slow child.

"Of what?"

"Probably Herbology. It's his best subject." answered Hermione.

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

**"But you know Neville —"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. …"**

"Guess you were right." smiled Ron. "As usual."

"Of course, I am." said Hermione proudly.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

"JAMES!" yelled Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Ron laughed at their friends' instinctive reaction.

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the** **thestrals** **."**

"What are thestrals?" asked Ron. Harry and Ginny shrugged. However, Hermione answered.

"I read about them once. They are big, black, skeletal winged horses. I think you can only see them if you have seen death and understood it."

Harry and Ginny's faces turned white. Had their children seen someone die? Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it painfully.

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

Harry and Ginny immediately let out huge sighs of relief. _Of course,_ _it was just a joke James had said._ They should have seen it.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

"Permitted!?" said Ginny indignantly.

**gave his father a fleeting hug,**

"Gee, thanks James." grumbled Harry.

**then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

Harry and Ginny shook their heads in disbelief.

**"** **Thestrals** **are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

All four of them smiled, remembering their own boat ride.

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday.**

"So, Hagrid is friend with our kids. Nice." said Harry with a grin.

**Don't mess with Peeves.**

"Fair enough." said Hermione.

**Don't duel anyone till you've learned how.**

"What about don't duel at all?" said Ginny, giving Harry a half-hearted glare.

"Probably said that because what Ron did in our First Year." said Harry.

"I forgot about that." snorted Hermione.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny to her brother.

"Draco Malfoy came to the Gryffindor table to rile us up and challenged me to a duel. Before I could say anything, Ron accepted on my behalf."

"What!?" yelled Ginny. "You accepted a duel on Harry's behalf!?"

Ron's ears turned red. He only looked down. Ginny huffed and told Hermione to continue reading.

**And don't let James wind you up."**

"Yep. Good advice." said Harry, chuckling.

"Did you agree with your older-self?" said Ginny, amused.

"I guess so." he grinned.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Harry had started smiling before he was suddenly slapped in the back of the head by both Ginny and Hermione. "What was that for?" he asked.

"They're your eyes too!" said Hermione.

"And I think they are beautiful." said Ginny, making Harry blush.

**"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly**

Harry and Ginny choked.

"Did you seriously name your son, our nephew after the greasy bat!?" shrieked Ron.

"Why did we do that for?" muttered Ginny to Harry. Harry shrugged. He couldn't believe it either.

**so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train,**

"Well," said Hermione. "At least not everyone in this family is lacking tact." she huffed. Harry and Ginny laughed.

**"you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"Huh?" said Harry as the other three looked at him in surprise. "What happened in the future for me to think that Snape is a brave man?" he asked to himself. When nobody answered, Hermione continued.

**"But just say —"**

**"— then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

**"Really?" asked the other three.**

"Yeah. It wanted me in Slytherin." confirmed Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"It said that I would do great in Slytherin. I refused because I hated the idea of being in the same House as Voldemort and Malfoy so it put me in Gryffindor."

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it.**

"You're going to be a great father." whispered Ginny in Harry's ear. Harry blushed. However, he didn't hate the idea. Being a father sounded brilliant.

**But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

Harry groaned as the other three laughed.

"Poor husband of mine." said Ginny, pretending to be sad.

"Oh, shut it." said Harry, as bright as her hair.

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

All four laughed. "Thanks Ron." said Harry.

"No problem." grinned Ron.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him...**

Harry and Ginny smiled sadly. They could feel the emotions of their older-selves while Hermione was reading. They were both proud and sad.

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all smiled at each other.

"Time to open the last envelope then!" said Ron happily.

"Ron." laughed Hermione. "It's not a Christmas present."

Ron didn't care however as he tore the last envelope open and four items dropped on the bed.

All four looked at each other with confusion.

"Three Chocolate Frog cards and a Quidditch Legends card?" said Harry.

Ron took one Chocolate Frog card and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's me!" cried Ron in joy.

"WHAT!?" said the other three.

"It's me!" he repeated. "Listen!"

**Born in 1980, Ronald Weasley is famous for his role in the Second Wizarding War alongside Harry Potter and his later wife, Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley is famous for co-administrating Weasley Wizarding Wheezes alongside his brother, George Weasley and marrying current Minister of Magic Hermione Granger-Weasley.**

"Minister of Magic!" squeaked Hermione as she looked at the other Chocolate Frog Cards and took one.

**Born in 1979, Hermione Granger-Weasley is famous for her role in the Second Wizarding War alongside Harry Potter and her later husband, Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger-Weasley is famous for helping bring laws to give rights to other sentient magical beings, becoming the youngest and first** **muggleborn** **Minister of Magic in history and marrying co-owner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Ronald Weasley.**

"I'm Minister of Magic!" laughed Hermione as if she couldn't quite believe it yet. Harry had never seen her looking prouder than that.

Harry took the last card. Unexpectedly, it was his card.

**Born in 1980, Harry Potter is famous for surviving the Dark Lord Voldemort's Killing Curse in 1981, putting an end to the First Wizarding War. He is also famous for defeating and killing Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, putting an end to the Second Wizarding War. Harry Potter is known worldwide for winning the Triwizard Tournament in 1995. He is also the husband of Holyhead Harpies legendary Chaser Ginevra Potter. Harry became the youngest Head Auror in the history of the Department in 2010, twelve years after becoming an Auror.**

"Wow." muttered Harry.

"Holyhead Harpies legendary Chaser?" squealed Ginny. Ginny jumped and grabbed the Quidditch Legends card. "THAT'S ME!" she yelled. Harry couldn't help but laugh upon hearing the pure joy in Ginny's voice.

**GINEVRA POTTER**

**Position: Lead Chaser**

**Captainship: Seasons 2001-2002 to 2007-2008**

**Ginevra Potter née Weasley, also known as 'Ginny' was the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Raised in Ottery-Saint-Catchpole, Devon, Ginny grew up within a family of Quidditch fanatics. Ginny once admitted to have stolen her brothers' brooms and learned how to fly in the secrecy of night.**

**Ginny joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as Seeker when her future husband Harry Potter was banned from playing Quidditch by then High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge following an altercation with Draco Malfoy, the then Slytherin Seeker. In her first season, Ginny managed to catch the Golden Snitch in both games she played in, helping Gryffindor win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.**

**The following year, Ginny Weasley joined the team again, this time as Chaser as Harry Potter took back his position and the captainship after having his ban lifted. Ginny went on to dominate the first two rounds before playing Seeker again in the last round, managing to catch the Golden Snitch and giving the team it's third Quidditch Cup in a row. (Excluding the 1994-1995 season which was cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament.) It was later announced that Ginny and Harry first kissed in the victory party taking place after that final match. Ginny became the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in the 1998-1999 season, giving Gryffindor its fourth consecutive Quidditch Cup. (Following the cancellation of the 1997-1998 season due to the war.)**

**Ginny joined the Holyhead Harpies in the BIQL upon graduation in 1999 and played her first match in early 2000 when star Chaser Marion Baker became injured. Ginny impressed the Team Management in her first match to the point where she was offered a starting position for the BIQL 2000-2001 Season. Upon her retirement,** **Gwenog** **Jones nominated Ginny Weasley, now Potter, to replace her as the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny went on to guide the Harpies toward domination of the British and Irish Quidditch League, including her most famous match which took place the BIQL 2004-2005 Season against** **Puddlemere** **United in which Ginny was the only Chaser to score that game, giving her team 30 goals in the process.**

**In the beginning of the 2007-2008 season, it was announced that Ginny would not play as she was pregnant with her daughter Lily Luna Potter and had planned to retire after the birth of her third child. Ginny Potter passed down the captainship of the Harpies to Laura Evergreen, Ginny's personal protegee.**

**Ginny Potter is now a sports correspondent for the Daily Prophet. It is** **rumoured** **that Ginny Potter cursed reporter Rita Skeeter after Skeeter possibly insulted her husband Harry Potter, calling him "publicity-hungry".**

**To this day, Ginny Potter is still known as one of the best Quidditch players in history and has been admitted to the Holyhead Harpies Hall of Fame during her last season. She was later admitted to the BIQL Hall of Fame in 2013 then, finally, the International Quidditch Hall of Fame in 2019.**

Everyone looked at Ginny shocked. While the Chocolate Frogs Cards had given them a bit of insight in their lives, it was nowhere near the same amount as Ginny's Quidditch Legends card gave. Ginny was nearly shaking in shock. By the time she had finished to read her card, her voice had become so squeaky that it was barely recognisable.

"Wow, Gin." muttered Harry. He was really impressed and proud about what he had heard.

"You stole our brooms and used them to fly at night?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Yes." squeaked Ginny. Harry took the small overwhelmed witch in his arms. Ginny burrowed in his chest, although Harry didn't think she had noticed that. Her eyes were still wide open from the shock.

"Apparently, you joined the team because I punched Malfoy in the face." said Harry, thinking. He didn't want Ginny to miss the opportunity of becoming a Quidditch player, since it was her dream, but it would be very difficult to offer her a place in the team since all players were currently young. Harry was thinking that he might offer his spot to Ginny, even if it wasn't a Chaser position. Harry liked to play Seeker but he loved flying a lot more so it wouldn't exactly be a problem for him. Hopefully, he could ask Oliver to also offer her the reserve Chaser position next year. "Worth it." he said, making Ginny giggle.

"It's so... Wow." said Ginny, slowly coming back from her shock. "I mean... WOW!" she yelled. "I become a legendary Chaser for the Harpies!" she yelled happily.

"Congratulations." smiled Hermione.

"Brilliant." said Ron.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey exited her office for one last time. She was surprised to see Ginny squeaking around happily. It was a complete turnaround from her depressed state earlier. She was thankful for whatever her friends had done.

"Miss Weasley!" she said, trying to get her attention.

A smiling Ginny turned around. She whispered to Harry "If only she could call me Mrs. Potter." Harry beamed back at her. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" she said.

"I think it is time for you to leave the Hospital Wing. Thank you for... fighting me a lot less than your friend Mr. Potter." said the matron with a smile. Harry blushed while Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you!" said Ginny happily before she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing.

"Gin." laughed Harry. Ginny opened a broom cupboard and pushed him inside. "Ginny? What are you doing?"

"Shush." she said. "Older witches do that when they want to kiss their boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend, am I?" grinned Harry.

"If you want to." said Ginny.

"I do want to but, before, can you answer one question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me or do you like The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Ginny snorted. When she saw that Harry was serious, she answered.

"I like you, silly. Not the mythical Boy-Who-Lived." she said, saying the word 'mythical' with sarcasm. "I never cared for the myth." she said.

"But," said Harry. "The whole year, you had a crush on me even if you didn't know me!"

"I did know you." said Ginny. "Not a lot but enough. What, you think that Ron didn't send a bunch of letters home talking about his new best friend 'Harry Potter'?" she laughed. "I really liked how Ron described you and might have started developing feelings toward you."

Harry sighed in relief. "I really thought you had feelings for the myth and not the real me." he said. "I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"So am I." said Ginny before the two started kissing.

Harry and Ginny continued to kiss for nearly half an hour. Finally, they emerged from the cupboard and started walking toward Gryffindor Tower, holding hands.

"Our future life is going to be brilliant." said Ginny.

"Yes, it will." grinned Harry. Harry's life in the future sounded perfect. He had friends, a wife and children he loved, brilliant jobs for the both of them... It was brilliant. He was sad that he would have to wait until Voldemort's defeat to possibly live that life but if it was necessary, then he would do it without hesitations. For Ron and Hermione. For Ginny. For James, Albus and Lily.

All would be well. He would make sure of that.


End file.
